1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe rack, and more particularly to shoe rack having shoe resting brackets stacked on top of each other and being adjustable to allow shoes to be displaced in different angles.
2. Description of Related Art
A shoe rack is provided for the users to place their shoes when not in use. Normally, a shoe rack has multiple shoe resting brackets stacked on top of each other so that the user is able to insert the shoes into the gaps between the shoe resting brackets and places the shoes on top of the shoe resting brackets. Because the conventional shoe resting brackets are fixed on the shoe rack it is sometimes difficult for the user to have access to the shoes especially when the shoe resting brackets are not orthogonal to the supports of the shoe rack. Furthermore, the quantity of pairs of shoes placed on top of the shoe resting brackets is fixed such that there is no way to place additional pairs of shoes on the shoe rack. Each shortcoming bothers the shoe rack user for there is no solution to the problem except buying another shoe rack of a different structure, which is impractical and a waste of money.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved shoe rack to mitigate the aforementioned problems.